


Insatiable

by casimirs, reveris



Series: Boy Meets Evil [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 14th is the angel but they're definitely a demon here, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel/Human Relationships, Creampie, Established Relationship, Other, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switches gonna switch, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casimirs/pseuds/casimirs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/pseuds/reveris
Summary: He runs and you chase. It’s all part of an elaborate game you play together and you don't think you'll ever grow tire of it.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Boy Meets Evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Second person story from Azem/14th's POV. While 14th is non-binary, they have female genitalia in this story, so please proceed with this in mind.
> 
> A HUGE shout out and thank you to [Sen](http://twitter.com/stoneiv) for beta'ing.
> 
> 14th belongs to [Reveris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/profile) who is always super lovely and supportive and encouraged me to share this. Please go read her stuff!

You don’t bother with subtlety, immediately sliding onto his lap to stop him from slipping away from you— like a predator securing their meal. A twinkle of mischief sparkles in your silver-sky eyes as you cup his cheek and move forward to kiss him. Like a good boy, he accepts you wholly, thirst, lipstick and all, and your burning passion ignites his own. 

Hades is not as meek as he makes himself out to be and you know this; he had proven himself more than worthy of receiving your worship on that fateful night where you consummated your love in the music room. You want to draw out his desperation more, hips putting pressure on his crotch as you ride yourself against the growing pitch at the front of his pants, the action eliciting a decadent, throaty sound from him, drowned amongst the heated kisses you share.

Of course, it isn’t just him that’s needy; you want for him too, _badly_ , knowing full well that you’re ruining your own undergarments in the process. It’s a minor inconvenience, a sacrifice you’re willing to make, to in exchange receive his full and undivided attention. After all, this isn’t the _first_ time that you’ve pranced around for the day without wearing any.

You free yourself from the kiss with a lewd smack, hands releasing his face only to go hike up your outfit, tugging dampened panties to the side. You feel an unusual sense of pride as you notice he’s following your lead, undoing his pants as if already resigned to his fate, knowing nothing he could do would change your mind about this… and how very right he was. 

You find his urgency lacking when you realise he’s trying to rid himself of his bottom wear fully, batting his hand aside to show your impatience. There’s no time for any of this. You want him inside you this instant, and he knows it too, moving a hand down to your sex with the intention of preparing you. You whine like a spoiled creature, already more than adequately ready to accept him, with your natural slick clinging to his fingers as if marking your territory. 

You make a show of moaning loudly as he slips a pair of fingers into you, his thumb gently brushing your swollen clit as he carefully manoeuvres his fingers deeper, stroking. But it isn’t enough. The pressure isn’t _enough_. You love him and you want to feel full of him. Feel like you belong to him and he to you, so you seize his wrist and remove his fingers from inside you. 

Keeping your eyes square on his beautiful golden eyes, you reach below, blindly, for his engorged erection, fighting the urge to stroke and tease him while in your grasp. He’s impressively large, throbbing and hot, and you want to claim it all for yourself again— and that’s exactly what you do, immediately directing the tip towards your lower half. 

With a bite of your bottom lip and the most genuine smile blooming, finally, _finally_ you mount yourself on his cock, not stopping until his entire length is sheathed inside you and you’re straddling his lap flatly. 

You steady yourself with your hands on his shoulders, savouring the wide stretch of him inside your core. You’ve barely just begun and he’s already fighting to steady his breathing, watching you with a flustered, dazed expression laced with deep set arousal. He looks absolutely _delectable_ and it motivates you to push him further, wasting not another second in raising your hips and then lowering them again, and again, and again. You assign yourself the gruelling task of controlling the rhythm of your dance— but he isn’t complaining, his shaky, desperate fingers barely able to do anything but cling to your waist as you ride him, doing everything in his power to stave off his peak from approaching much faster than normal.

You want to test his limits, _push_ him even, increasing your pace like the demon that you are, body tightening and shivering every time the head of his cock pounded into your walls. You feel so full of him, his size caressing every cranny inside you, leaving you mewling in pleasure with him. You’ve never allowed anyone to see yourself so unfiltered, so genuinely _desperate_. It’s only Hades who has the honour to see you lose your inhibitions like this— and you intend to drag him down to hell with you all the same.

Pressing your sweat matted foreheads together, you raise the stakes yet again, purposely squeezing around him as you grind down your hips, nails carving into his flesh from the exertion. His breath hitches, pooling into a low hiss. 

You decide then and there that _red_ suits Hades the best— the deep flush of his cheeks, the eye catching ribbon contrasting with his snowy hair, your lipstick smudged across his face. You can’t help yourself but claim his lips again, branding him as yours one more time. 

It’s only then that you realise he’s been fighting you for the reins all along, breaking through your haphazard pace with his own, more evidence that he’s not only a fast learner, but the _best_ student at that. You let him take control, let him pound you into oblivion as if loving you and fucking you are the only instincts he cares for. 

The continuous slapping of flesh is deafening, but you pay no heed to it as your focus is solely on him. You are the cause of his current state and you’d be damned if you didn’t watch him until the very last moment. You want to watch him fall apart before you, unravel entirely, even. 

Just like the way he made you reveal all your deepest secrets to him just a few nights ago, as he pried opened your heart from your very chest. 

Hades buries his face into your neck as he comes, hard, gasping your name wordlessly as he surrenders himself to the euphoric heat. You immediately feel fuller, his essence pouring into you, full, thick and heady with not a drop left to spare. Your body continues to radiate warmth as the broken, jolted movements of his hips finally come to a halt, his spent cock inevitably beginning to slip from you.

He has taken his pleasure from you, and it makes you glow brightly with pride. The thought crosses your mind of the timing of your own release, but you are already content, having received what you wanted from him. 

Hades, on the other hand, has other ideas. 

Before you can climb off, he places firm hands on your waist to hold you in place. Quick as a whip, he lunges forward, using the momentum to force you to lie down on the carpet. You’re certainly not helpless, but you _are_ admittedly dazed by how quickly he managed to flip your positions. You allow him the honour of proceeding, watching with utmost curiosity and amusement as he finally goes to withdraw his cock from you, only to immediately trail his mouth down your front, burying his face just above your cunt.

He shoves your floral skirt out of the way, holding the material against your belly— ever cautious of the state of your dress. And then, with a gaze as predatory as the one you wore earlier, you watch his pink tongue slip tantalisingly over your sex, reigniting the spark within you.

With a shuddered moan, you bite down on your fingers with a subtly depraved smile. Your slender limbs are already hoisted on his shoulders, locking his mouth further into the place by the heels behind his head. 

How gentlemanly for him to _clean up the mess_ that he so thoughtfully made on _and_ inside you. You can’t help but wonder how he must feel, tasting the proof of both your pleasure there, the thought alone making your clit throb against his lovely tongue. 

You are grateful to call him your own, certain that you could rely on your darling Hades to stoke the fire of your lust whenever you beckon him. Even now, he clearly has no intention of going easy on you, every clever flick and caress of his tongue a silent threat of total dominance upon you. Oh, how the thought _excites_ you, to not only find someone who can love you as you are, but can handle you at your worst too. 

As you surrender to your release, you find yourself light headed from happiness for the first time in many, many decades. In that moment he made you forget everything again—your impending duty, the burden of your bloodline... There, in his arms, you were _just_ Persephone, and you were _his_ — and that’s all that mattered. 

  
  


You think you can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this lovely commission we got: [Link](https://privatter.net/i/5233279) [NSFW]
> 
> For more information on our modern 14th/Emet-Selch(Solus) AU, please check out the below links:
> 
> Part 1: [Link](https://twitter.com/i/events/1268120634439000065)  
> Part 2: [Link](https://twitter.com/i/events/1299569012234309632)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
